


White

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Mind Control, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Ayudar a Sparkles escapar tiene consecuencias y ella los va a sufrir.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	White

—Todavía me eres útil. —Anunció Horde Prime con su mano apretando dolorosamente tu quijada.

Lo observas con odio, una de tus mejores armas sin duda, pero aun así no se inmuta.

—llévenla a reacondicionar… —dice con una sonrisa— a partir de hoy tenemos a una nueva hermana menor.

Te congelas ante sus palabras y entonces varias manos te sujetan por el cabello. Es doloroso. Solamente puedes patalear y gruñir con furia, pero aún así los clones te tienen atrapada.

Esto es malo.

* * *

Todo es frio y estéril.

Ellos te ponen en una silla de metal, de inmediato te atan las manos y los pies en los extremos de la silla. Es muy apretado así que no tienes oportunidad alguna de liberarte.

Hay varios clones rodeándote a la vez y sabes que se regodean de tu sumisión. Todos te observan. El te observa con interés en uno de ellos.

—Hoy será un nuevo día para ti, Catra —Te dice—. Hoy conocerás la verdadera luz de mi imperio.

Quieres burlarte de él, pero decides quedarte en silencio.

Si es el precio por ayudar a Glimmer a escapar entonces pagarías el precio.

No quieres que venga a Adora ayudarte, no te lo mereces.

Tus oídos captan un ruido molesto.

Por una vez querías hacer algo bueno en tu vida.

Sientes como uno de ellos toca tu cara y te quita la mascara que tantos años has tenido, ellos lo tiran al suele y tu solo quieres gritar y exigir que te lo devuelvan, pero sabes que no te harán caso.

Tu cabello poco a poco va cayendo al piso. Los mechones café ásperos al tacto van ensuciando el piso blanco. Tragas saliva al sentir como a veces el aparato presiona muy fuerte contra tu cabeza.

A Adora le gustaba tu cabello desde que eran cadetes, decía que eras la única que la dejaba acariciar junto a tus orejas. Por alguna razón, a veces Adora le gustaba agarrar tu cabello como almohada lo cual siempre fue extraño, pero no te incomoda.

Es un recuerdo viejo sin duda y que nunca lo ha tenido presente pero ahora que te lo están quitando recuerdas con exactitud cada detalle.

Sientes como la maquinilla se mueve por toda tu cabeza y antes cuando sentías calor ahora sientes más frio.

—Ah~ —Habla uno de los clones— sin duda nuestra nueva hermana se ve bien.

Los otros clones aplauden y felicitan por el cambio de tu cabello.

Solo esperas que Adora nunca venga aquí, pero en el fondo deseas que aparezca por la puerta en su forma gigante y pateé el trasero de Horde Prime.

Una sonrisa aparece en tus labios con el mero hecho de pensar en la idea. Los clones no se dan cuenta de eso.

—Ahora vamos a la última etapa, pequeña hermana.

* * *

No está bien.

Intentas liberarte de su agarre con desesperación.

—¡Hermanos! —El dice con potencia y entonces la sala se queda en silencio—. Hoy veremos como mi luz penetrara esta pobre alma perdida.

Intentas rasguñarle, pero es imposible.

—Hoy veremos como este ser lleno de oscuridad se convierte en alguien libre de ella.

Intentas morderlo, pero es imposible.

El camino al pozo arrastrándote con el.

Cierras los ojos con desesperación dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran por tus mejillas. Estás desesperada. Sientes la desesperación correr por tus venas y no puedes librarte de ella.

—¡Observen! —Entonces te levanta y luego estás en el aíre— Como renace.

Un chapuzón ocurre.

Y entonces estás adentro de la sustancia ver.

Sales al exterior y sientes como te está quemando la piel, sientes como tus extremidades van dejando de responder, un gruñido profundo sale de tu boca.

Tu mente poco a poco se está poniendo en blanco.

En tu visión, ella aparece viéndote con una calurosa sonrisa esperanzadora, te estira su mano para que la pueda alcanzar.

—A-Ad-ora —la llamas extendiendo su brazo— a-ayúdame p-or favor —dices con desesperación tratando de alcanzarla.

—Pequeña Hermana…

Cuando alcanzas finalmente su mano…su imagen se desintegra por completo, ahogas un gemido de dolor en tu garganta y te sumes en la completa oscuridad.

Todo se queda en silencio y te gusta.

Ya no sientes ni sufres por el dolor.

Te gusta esta sensación.

Es cómodo para ti.

Te quieres quedar así para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en twitter @Rymwho


End file.
